Adulterio
by lightplusmachine
Summary: Universo de Naruto. Madara, Mito y el sexto mandamiento (mucho OoC) No limón
1. Adulterio

**ADULTERIO**

.

.

-¿Entiendes que esto no puede seguir? No puedo engañar a mi marido, no puedo hacerlo más - Mito se puso lentamente su camisa, abrochando cada vez más despacio los botones como si perdiera energía lentamente con cada acción. Madara miraba todos sus movimientos y su ansia iba in crescendo. Él le tocó de forma casual un cabello, rozando la nuca de ella.

La pelirroja se volvió, esparciendo su melena, estirando hacia atrás el cuello para que aquel hombre continuase con la caricia.

\- Si mi marido nos encuentra ahora nos matará ...- dijo ella, luchando por controlar su propia respiración.

\- Tu marido es demasiado pacífico para hacerte eso...

\- Hay-hay límites Madara, entre-entre la bondad y la estupidez. Esos límites no deben franquearse...

\- Entonces...- dijo el Uchiha palpando con sus yemas suaves su vértebra cervical, provocando un gemido de petición en Mito- debo ser muy estúpido.

Mito, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, esperaba sus labios ardientes sobre la clavícula. Aquel lugar que el Uchiha parecía apuntalar con su aliento. Él, sonriendo con malicia, se retiró para atrás sin cumplir el beso. La decepción de ella, en forma de quejido caliente no tardó.

\- No hagamos más esto...no me importa si no te tengo, tendré a otras, puedo tener a muchas...no es tu cuerpo, te necesito a ti, con tu alma- dijo Madara, encorvándose, de espaldas a ella. No quería que le viese la cara.

\- Es curioso que yo sea la que engañe a mi marido y yo misma me sienta herida por los celos cuando eres tú el que tiene más motivos que yo para estar celoso.

Él sonrió amargamente.- Te lo he dicho, te lo repito, eres mi vida.

Ella se tumbó en el lecho para poder atisbar la oscura mirada Uchiha escondida bajo el flequillo. Le acarició el cabello negro, que caía salvaje sobre su espalda musculosa, ahora quieta.

\- Nunca he dudado de ti. Pero no quiero que otra mujer me robe _estas_ caricias...- dijo ella suavemente, terminando con una palabra inaudible.

Él sonrió entre dientes.

\- Hashirama, él, tiene una manera peculiar de hablarte, como si estuvieras en el otro lado del planeta subida en un trono. Se nota que te admira. Tienes satisfacción suficiente con su pleitesía.

Ella irguió levemente el torso, cubriendo con la sábana los pechos desnudos. Madara destapó aquellos senos que se agitaron ante la acción del Uchiha. Las mejillas de Mito se tiñeron de carmín. Y más aún cuando la mirada de él recorrió su torso.

\- Me admira, - dijo Mito, tomando las palabras del Uchiha - ¿y tú, Madara? ¿tú me admiras?

A pesar de sus palabras, de su porte elegante y de su mirada inteligente, Madara sólo miraba las redondeces de la mujer con fervor. Una mano paseó por su plano vientre y sus anchas caderas. La piel de ella se estremecía a su contacto, como siempre él estaba demasiado alterado para notar todo aquello que él provocaba en ella.

\- Yo...- empezó el Uchiha - lo admiro a él, porque es tu dueño. Puede poseerte como se le antoje, yo sólo soy el que toma las migajas. Pero aún así de miserable soy más feliz que él... y me rio de él, porque es mejor ser tu esclavo puesto que tú has nacido para tiranizar.

\- ¿Me juzgas cruel?

\- No existe ningún esclavo que no juzgue cruel a su tirano. Y si la tirana es como tú, la tiranía es lo más agradable que puede pasarle a un sujeto como yo.

\- Sí soy cruel, siento celos, lo admito. Lo admito todo con tal de no perderte, Madara, por favor, ¿porqué me hieres de esta manera?... - preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él meneó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Luego sonrió entre dientes, de espaldas a ella. - Hashirama siempre quiso proteger a todos. Lo intentó conmigo, hace muchos años pero no lo logró. Lo mandé al diablo. Entonces comenzó a hablar de la maldición de los Uchiha y nuestra amistad se desbarató por esa impertinencia...- Los ojos de Madara brillaban mirando el fuego cercano a sus cuerpos.

\- Muchos han dicho que tú tienes una llama que quema y arrasa. Yo digo que esa llama da calor, arde pero no quema y si quema no consume nada de valor. La he sentido en mi cuerpo cuando nos unimos.

\- Sin embargo te casaste con un hombre que sólo es capaz de albergar misericordia, nada de llama, nada de calor. Su destino respecto a ti siempre ha sido protegerte. Protege a su pueblo y, ya que está en ello, - y enseñó su sonrisa amplia - también protege a su buena esposa.

Luego deslizó una sonrisa cruel hacia ella. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, él asintió ante sus palabras - Él y yo. Nos conocemos muy bien aunque nos odiemos. Hace muchos años nos admirábamos mutuamente.

\- ¡Mientes! - gritó ella- Él actúa así porque me ama.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡claro que no miento! - dijo Madara riendo - Los esclavos no mienten, mi ama, - dijo mirándola peligrosamente y provocando que ella retrocediera - los esclavos agitan la cadena, e intentan estrangular a su señor. Tu eres mi señor, debieras torturarme más a menudo y no darme tantos placeres. Mi señor me malascostumbra, está mimando en exceso a un demonio como yo.

Ella se echó a llorar a sus pies.

\- ¡Tú no eres eso que dices, Madara! ¡y Hashirama tampoco es así!

\- ¿Qué diría Hashirama si supiera que Mito, su esposa amada, se revuelca por placer con un maldito como yo? Alguien más bajo que él, inferior. Alguien al que él siempre ha mirado por encima del hombro, a quién ha alejado de su amistad por interés. A quién detesta y odia.

\- ¡No eres inferior a él, Madara!

\- Sí, soy inferior, desde el momento en que te vi. Porque eres una tirana. Y por que eres una tirana, por eso eres preciosa para un demonio como yo. Nunca serás tan hermosa para él porque él no tiene el alma oscura.

Mito se echó a llorar.

\- ¡Basta! ¡dices cosas crueles!

\- La verdad es cruel, mi vida, el amor es cruel, yo soy cruel pero tú inventaste la crueldad con tu bajeza, por eso te amo y eres mi única verdad.

Somos un monto informe de tierra que ha salido de las tripas de una roca arrastrada por un río lleno de basura. Ni la roca puede cegarnos ni el río, escuchar nuestras quejas...

..

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado...me dicen qué les parece, si es muy OoC o me quedaron demasiado "adultos" o "infantiles".

Saludos


	2. Mientras Llueve

_._

 _._

 _Mientras llueve_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hacía tiempo que las hojas de los árboles estaban caídas en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde sus encuentros? Mito no sabía calcularlo con certeza. Tal vez cien años. No, espera. Más. Mucho más tiempo.

Suspiró observando hacia el monte dónde lo había visto por última vez. Cruzando entre los matorrales con su arma al hombro. _Como siempre_. Se iba sin despedirse. Quizá algún día regresase sin avisar.

Y seguía quedando esa esperanza en medio de tanto recuerdo.

La mujer enjugó sus ojos por millonésima vez, y luego posó su mirada negra en las líneas del camino. En ellas se dibujó una sombra. ¿Podría ser él? Ojalá que no, que no fuese él...pero si no era él, ¿eso significaba que había sido derrotado?

El gran Madara derrotado, arrastrado. La última vez que ella lo vio ¿había sido una de tantas? Rebuscó ansiosa en su memoria para asegurarse de que la última vez no había sido una de tantas.

Tantas. Tantas noches sin él. El día consumía los recuerdos, pero la noche lastimaba con su luna, iluminando su cuerpo desnudo. Aquel cuerpo que él había acariciado tantas veces, durante horas hacía demasiado tiempo...

Demasiado. Era demasiado joven para enterrarse en una casa y ponerse a recordar. Recordar cuando él quizá ya la había olvidado. Recordar porqué estaba allí, sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra cuando comenzaron a sonar golpes en la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De inmediato se siente confundida, luego temerosa. Los golpes siguen atronando en la madera, mientras estalla el ruido de un trueno. Aunque es valiente por naturaleza y tiene orgullo habían jurado matarla. Ahora lo recuerda. Había ido a vivir a aquella casa perdida en la montaña para protegerse.

Sea quién sea el que llamaba a la puerta, consigue vencer el cierre y entrar.

Mito traga saliva mientras oye los pasos en la entrada. Indudablemente es un hombre y está acostumbrado a entrar sin llamar. Ella se resguarda tras una puerta. El individuo jadea, mientras anda de un lado a otro. Busca algo sin duda. "Aquí sólo encontrarás recuerdos" piensa Mito.

– Mito-chan – dice una voz varonil e imperiosa.

Sólo dos personas la han llamado "Mito-chan" a lo largo de su triste vida, su padre y...

– ¡Madara! - grita ella, saliendo de su escondite. Se queda mirando el dojutsu del Uchiha, mientras éste le devuelve la mirada, absorto.

El hombre deja caer su pesada carga e instrumentos de guerra para abrazarla. La negra cabeza se hunde entre el hombro y el cuello de la pelirroja.

– Te he estado buscando...Mito-chan... _tienes que_ venir conmigo...- empieza a decir él antes de que ella pueda callarlo. Con ojos empañados por las lágrimas ella le pone un dedo en los labios, un ademán que ni siquiera Izuna se habría atrevido con su aguerrido hermano.

Madara se sorprende, poco acostumbrado a la iniciativa de ella.

– Madara, no puedo...ya no podemos estar juntos nunca más...ya _no podré_ verte

Él había sido desterrado por su propio clan y había vagado sin rumbo fijo aceptando misiones y alimentándose bajo techos ajenos. Un oprobio para un Uchiha de tal calibre. El hecho de que ella pueda hablarle así lo hiere vivamente en su orgullo. En otro tiempo _ella no se habría atrevido, ella no hubiera tenido agallas. Nunca debió haberla buscado...nunca_

Con un esfuerzo, Mito se sienta y mira la amargura Uchiha en los puños crispados y la mandíbula apretada. Los ojos rojos son peligrosos. Siguen voraces y chocan con los Uzumaki. Ella desea tenerle miedo, pero nunca le ha temido porque lo comprende. Aunque quizá sea la primera vez que no. Que no le comprende. Eso significará que él va a vengarse, a actuar como un Uchiha más. Otra vez.

– No podemos, ¿no podemos?...- el Uchiha habla con la mirada perdida- _quiero_ hablar con Hashirama, ¿dónde está?

– No está aquí, desde luego...- musita ella bajando la cabeza.

– Algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba aquí – dice él con tono imperante – entonces, _¿tienes_ a otro?¿quién es?

Al notar su mirada inquisidora, Mito se echa a llorar.

– ¿Quién es? ¡maldita sea! ¿con quién...?

Al instante unos gritos llegan de la escalera. Un par de cabezas pequeñas se asoman desde la puerta. Madara los mira con extrañeza mientras interroga con la mirada a la mujer que intenta por todos los medios que se vayan.

– ¿Quiénes sois? - interroga el hombre a ambos. Pero los niños se marchan antes de poder oírle.

– ¿Quiénes son, Mito? - interroga a la pelirroja.

– Son tus hijos.

Por un instante todo se funde en la mente del Uchiha y tiene que sentarse para digerir el golpe.

– ¿Mis...?¿mis hijos? ¿es eso posible...?

La mujer asiente y lo mira, sorbiendo la nariz, aunque derrama aún lágrimas.

– Lo son.

– ¿Por eso _estás_ aquí?¿aislada del mundo?

Mito vuelve a asentir.

– Madara, he perdido la herencia de mi padre para poder protegerlos.

– ¿Y Hashirama?¿sabe que son mis hijos?

Mito vuelve a llorar. - Hashirama nunca me dijo nada acerca de ello, él me ayudó a que me fuera del pueblo cuando comenzaron los rumores. Al principio, cuando nació el niño, la gente pensó que era hijo de Hashirama pero cuando cumplió los tres años y nació mi hija, le hicimos una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Oh Madara fue horrible! No se parecía a ningún Senju, ni siquiera a ti, era un Uchiha de los pies a la cabeza...entonces tú ya te habías ido y comenzaron a rumorear...un día le tiraron una piedra a la cabeza a nuestro hijo y Hashirama decidió que nos fuéramos...estaba inconsciente con el cabello revuelto en sangre...¡Madara! ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel con un niño?

A medida que la pelirroja habla, los puños de Madara se crispan más. Las palabras de Mito lo enfurecen pero la instiga a que siga hablando. Aunque la hiera mortalmente con esa orden.

– Continúa..

– ...Luego, con la niña, para entonces Hashirama había dado una lección echando a los que habían difundido los rumores. Rumores que decían la verdad. Oh, Madara, cariño, la niña tiene tu misma cara, pero ha heredado mis ojos. Es tu vivo retrato, jamás he visto otra criatura más parecida a tí...

– ¿Y Hashirama no dijo nada? - pregunta él, mirándola jugar con su hermoso cabello.

– No. Hashirama sólo me defendía y quería mucho a los niños, pero Madara, si la cría no se te pareciera tanto no hubiera ocurrido nada más.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Vinieron unos borrachos una noche, a nuestra casa a insultar a Hashirama. Eran los jefes de los clanes. Amenazaron a mi marido y al pequeño Hashi también. Entonces decidimos irnos.

Madara mira por la ventana. Un niño de ojos y cabello negros que puede tener seis años. La niña tiene los ojos de Mito y cabello negro. Hace cuentas con los dedos. Definitivamente las fechas coinciden. Había dejado una mujer con dos hijos atrás.

– Creo que Hashirama ya _no es_ tu marido. Es ridículo que le llames por ese título que no tiene.

– Te _equivocas,_ Madara, Hashirama es el padre de Hashi-chan. Ellos viven en Konoha y los veo a veces. Hashirama es un buen hombre que se ha preocupado de que nuestro hijo no me odie.

Madara se cruza de brazos.

– ¿Y yo dónde quedo en tu pintura de familia feliz?

– Tú _eres_ el padre de mis dos hijos...- dice la pelirroja. Madara suelta un bufido al oírla.

– Soy un desconocido para ellos, y seguro que un traidor...

– Eres su padre...

Madara se queda mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Ha comenzado a lloviznar y sale fuera. Desde la entrada llama a los niños y acaricia sus cabezas. Nota una pequeña protuberancia en la cabeza del niño, apartando el pelo se ve una cicatriz que se ha llevado parte de la espesa mata de cabellos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

– Izuna-chan.

– ¿Sabes quién soy?

El pequeño mira hacia la ventana desde dónde su madre mira y asiente. Entonces mira a los ojos a Madara activando su joven dojutsu.

– La gente de Konoha dice que es un traidor pero usted en realidad _es_ mi padre.

Madara revuelve con cuidado aquellos cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos propios. Se vuelve hacia la pequeña de tres años y la toma en brazos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña niña?

El niño, contundente responde rápido. - Se llama Mikoto-chan...

– Es un nombre extraño para una Uchiha – dice Madara.

Se resguardan bajo techo mientras afuera estalla una tormenta. Mientras Mito atiende a sus hijos, Madara sombrío mira por la ventana. Sabe que en el momento en que él muestre su presencia Hashirama reclamará su cabeza, o puede que no, puede que intente de nuevo la paz. Ahora mismo le asestaría su golpe de gracia si supiese que ha hallado a la madre y a los hijos. Después de todo él, Madara ha sido capaz de darle a Mito dos hijos, mientras que Hashirama sólo le ha dado uno. Sonríe ante este pensamiento acerca del hastío que sentirá su rival.

– Padre, ¿usted no come...? - dice el pequeño Izuna con la boca llena.

– Izuna-chan, deja a tu padre, tiene asuntos importantes.

El pequeño arquea las cejas en señal de sorpresa. La niña toma un puñado de fideos de su plato y se acerca hacia su padre con el puño en alto. Madara la mira a los ojos. La mirada de Mito en una niña de tres años. Orgullosa y bella como ninguna, mostrándole un puño lleno de comida. Mikoto le sonríe y la madre contiene el aliento. Al final Madara la sienta en sus rodillas y la pequeña le da de comer lo que contiene su mano.

– Mira Mikoto-chan, - dice Madara, señalando hacia la ventana- ha parado de llover.

Las gotas resbalan en el cristal empañado. Izuna termina de comer y toma un libro bastante chamuscado de la alacena. La niña se va quedando poco a poco dormida en el regazo del Uchiha. Madara intercambia una mirada con Mito, que baja la cabeza enrojeciendo. El Uchiha sonríe, la encuentra aún más bella que en el pasado, cuando Mito sólo sentía orgullo por su clan y miedo a las habladurías. Razones suficientes para escapar del compromiso con el hosco Madara y echarse en los brazos del siempre bondadoso Hashirama.

Pasarán la noche juntos, es lo que espera Madara, a lo que ha venido. Ha ansiado este encuentro con ella así, y se ha cumplido. ¿Le traerá más golpes de suerte su maldición? Ha llovido demasiado tiempo, Mito. Ahora nadie impedirá que todo arda, Hashirama...

.

.

.

.

.

FIN de _Mientras llueve_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado. Al principio no estaba convencido de esta historia. Continuaré con mis historias en cuanto pueda. No duden en dejar review :) se agradece.


End file.
